


Into The Future

by falicewins



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Barchie with kid, Business woman Veronica, Choni wedding, Domestic Falice, F/F, F/M, Future, Jeronica sleeping together, Journalist Betty, Married Barchie, Married Falice, Serpent Toni, Sherriff Toni, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22603765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falicewins/pseuds/falicewins
Summary: It's been over fifteen years that the core four has been together all at once in their town Riverdale. They return for the wedding of their friends Cheryl and Toni, which lead to a confrontation for them all.married barchie with a kid. jughead the loner writer. veronica the fashion business woman. toni the serpent queen and sheriff. cheryl runs her maple empire. archie is mayor. lopaz friendship. beronica friendship. jarchie fights. emotional bughead. sweet varchie. choni wedding. falice being cute and domestic. jeronica sleeping together.
Relationships: (Past) Archie Andrews & Veronica Lodge, (Past) Betty Cooper & Jugehad Jones, Alice Cooper/FP Jones II, Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Jughead Jones/Veronica Lodge, Mary Andrews/Hermione Lodge (mention)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 44





	Into The Future

''I love our little kid, but it feels nice to breathe a little for just this one night,'' Archie joked as he pulled Betty closer to him.

Their son was three years old now, even if it felt to Betty that it was yesterday that she gave birth to him. She always had trouble bringing him back to her mother and give herself some time off, but both Alice and FP had insisted that she deserved some free time with her husband. Still, their son wasn't the only thing on her mind though and Archie seemed to catch on real quick when she didn't chuckle along with him.

''What are you thinking about, Betty?'' He asked her, noticing the worry in her eyes that she tried to hide so much.

''It's nothing, Arch. Let's watch a movie, okay?'' She smiled away his concern and planted a kiss on his cheek. When she made movements to stand up from the couch and grab the remote, he yanked her back towards him.

''I can't relax not knowing what is going on in that mind of yours. Are you worried about Jonathan?'' He asked her as his thumb gazed along her shoulder.

If someone knew how much trouble she has with giving her son to someone else than it was the father of her child. He missed his baby boy too but could also enjoy the stolen moments when they brought him over to either Alice and FP or Mary and Hermione.

When he saw the way she couldn't even look into his eyes he knew that it was something else that was keeping her distracted. It wasn't if he hadn't thought about the same thing, because he clearly had. With her he could talk about anything, but this always had been a subject both of them rather avoided.

''You're worried about Jughead's return, aren't you?'' He asked her softly and the sad look on her face told him the answer. Even if they were solid as a rock, they both knew that how things went down with Jughead were hard for both of them.

''It's not just that. I feel like ever since we knew he was coming back for Cheryl and Toni's wedding it felt like FP can't even look at me.'' She sighed frustrated, crawling closer to her man.

Archie didn't waste the opportunity to kiss her temple and nuzzle his nose in a hair for a bit before he answered her thoughts.

''Things will be fine, I promise you that. I think that you should talk to FP. You became really close all those years and I don't believe he holds any grudge against you, that's not the kind of person he is.'' He tells her and even when she is staring at the wall, she gives him a slight nod. By now her and FP could talk about anything, but it still felt weird whenever the mention of Jughead fell.

''Did you talk to Jughead recently?'' She looked up now, looking for his eyes as she waited for him to answer.

It wasn't a secret that Archie and Jughead had been in touch over the years, but with him being all over the world it didn't really come to a visit as he was everywhere and nowhere at the same time. Still, Jughead was his best friend through everything and that wouldn't change.

''Last time we talked he was in Berlin. He should be on his way for the wedding in a few days. He told me that Cheryl and Toni let all their international guests sleep at Thistle House.'' Archie told her in all honesty.

Betty smiled slightly now she thought of how Jughead was pursuing his dream and how one of her own had come true. For a long time she thought that it would be him she'd be cuddled up to on the couch and be happy with, but life had its weird ways.

''Aren't you nervous about seeing Veronica?'' She asked him as she played with the collar of his shirt.

The last time she talked to her best friend she was either in Paris or New York living her dream as a fashion businesswoman. It was hard to see each other, but they made sure to check in with one another at least once a week. She had been there for all the big moments, which was what counts for both Betty and Archie.

''No, Ronnie and I are good. I am actually looking forward seeing her. And you know, Jonathan is crazy about her.'' Archie smiled, recalling the happy moments where their toddler had bonded with Veronica and didn't seem to want to leave her side.

''I really missed her, Arch.'' She hummed, thinking of all the months she hadn't seen her friend now.

''Yeah, me too. It will be good to see both Veronica and Jughead, don't you think?'' He asked her, cuddling up closer to her and seeing her mouth twitch up in a smile.

''It will.'' She confirmed with a grin, but little did she know that that confrontation was going to be harder than they thought it would be.

**

''Morning, Red!'' FP greeted him with his grandson on his hips who waved happily at his father.

Archie smiled when she saw his son so well rested and giddily in the arms of the man who had become his father figure over the years. He followed him inside to see Alice preparing breakfast.

It had been just one night, but he could see how much Alice and FP enjoyed having their grandson with them as the crayons and drawings were still all over the coffee table.

''Like to join us, Archie?'' Alice asked him politely, pointing at the fresh baked pancakes in front of them.

Of course he'd never turn down one of her famous breakfast meals and took a seat at the table. FP had placed down Jonathan in his own toddler chair as he saw Archie's mind drift away. He had known the boy since he was a teen but it was hard to read the frown on his face as he stared at the maple syrup dripping off his pancake.

''What's up with you? Everything alright?'' FP asked him, which snapped him out of his trance. In the meantime, Alice had taken a seat across of them, drinking her orange juice.

It wasn't until that very moment Archie decided to open up and be honest about what was going on in his mind, rather than to lie in the face of two people he trusted with his life.

''Actually, can I talk to you about something? It's about Betty.'' He said straight forward. He saw the growing look off concern on Alice's face as if she was afraid there was something terribly wrong with her daughter.

''Is she okay? What's going on with her?'' Alice asked him, looking him straight in the eye, ready to detect every tiny lie he would sell her to ease her concerns.

''She's fine, Alice. It's nothing about her health, it's about her and Jughead.'' Archie looked at FP now and noticed the change in his expression when he mentioned his son. He gave him a nudge as his cue to start telling what he was aiming on.

''We talked about him coming back for Riverdale yesterday, and she told me that ever since we got that news she feels like you don't even want to look her in the eye. Is that true?'' Archie would never fire an attack like this on FP, especially not after everything they had been through, so he needed to know what was happening in his eyes. Still, this was about his wife and he'd do anything for her, even a possible confrontation with someone he cared deeply about.

FP scooted closer to Archie and placed a hand on his shoulder before he started to speak.

''Listen, Red. Betty feels like one of my own, okay? She has been for over twenty years now and she'd always will be. She had her own dreams that she needed to follow, she couldn't just follow Jughead's and travel around the world with him and throwing away everything she had worked for.'' FP said, tearing up slightly as he thought about his son not being close to him.

Archie nodded slowly and almost hated that he even brought it up in the first place. He knew how much FP cared for Betty and how they were family. But this situation had been uncomfortable for over fifteen years now and it felt like everybody just rather kept silent about it instead of having an open conversation about it. Hell, even Jughead was all over the world just avoid the one situation he couldn't be part off. But now Cheryl and Toni were getting married and that moment of confrontation was coming closer than all of them had ever thought.

''So, you are not mad at me for breaking Jughead's heart? Or for marrying Betty?'' Archie asked him softly, looking at his hands. He'd never asked FP this question as the only person he asked for permission before proposing to Betty was Alice, who of course gave him her blessing.

There formed a smile on FP's face as he looked at the insecurity in Archie eyes. When his best friend died, he knew that one of his jobs was going to be to keep Archie safe and now he got the honour to take care of Fred's and partly his biological grandson, which is a true blessing to him.

''Archie, look at me. It hurt like hell to see my own son suffer like that after they broke up. But he is the one who knew he was asking Betty for something she couldn't give him. I am forever grateful that she married her best friend who is giving her all the love in the world.'' FP said softly, placing his hand above the red-haired man's ones.

''There's nothing more beautiful than to marry your soulmate. I can know, because I married mine.'' He looked at Alice and gave her a playful wink as she intertwined his free hand with her own.

''Don't worry too much about Jughead. He's happy with the place he is now.'' Alice assured Archie, who let out a sigh of relief. He gave a grateful smile to both Alice and FP and then his son, who was reaching his tiny hands out to him, catching his attention.

''You want to go to mamma, bud?'' He asked playfully, picking up the toddler out of his chair and placing him on his lap.

''Not without a kiss from grandma.'' Alice joked and stood up to walk over to Archie and prep her grandson with a thousand kisses.

''You're one lucky bastard, kid. I never get that much kisses.'' He whispered to Jonathan when he leant down but said it just hard enough for Alice to hear.

''You only get them when you behave.'' She winked to him and placed her hand on his shoulder as she kissed his cheek.

''In that case I'll be on my best behaviour.'' FP said laughing as he slapped her ass as she walked by.

**

It was one day before the wedding when the now thirty six year old man, still wearing his beanie was walking over the path that leads to the gates of Thistle House. Part of him had to laugh because of how things never seemed to change around her. Riverdale was still the same, spooky, scary, unsafe town it was all those years ago, but it was his home after all.

As if the happy couple had heard his footsteps walk onto the gravel the front door opened and nobody else but Toni Topaz was watching him with a big grin on her face. It didn't took him long for the same smirk to appear on his face, looking at the girl he had met all those years ago. They had their own bumps in the road, but through the years she became the one to always have his back, especially after high school and things went south between him and Betty.

Toni was slowly reaching forty now, but she didn't seem to be like a day over twenty with still the same gorgeous pink and brown locks that reached until her lower back.

''I knew I recognized that weird beanie of yours.'' She shouted over to him as he came closer, practically running her way now. He dropped his suitcase and chuckled as she opened her arms to embrace him tightly.

''Good to see you, Jones.'' Toni said softly as she gripped onto their embrace a little more.

''Right back at you, Topaz.'' He chuckled, as he saw her fiancé coming down the hall with a welcoming and warm smile on her face.

Everything about Cheryl was the way he remembered. Her playful eyes that made you question whether she was joking or ready to kill you, her long beautiful red hair as stylish as ever and of course her signature red colour that couldn't be missed.

''Welcome, Jughead. How was your flight?'' She asked politely as he came out of the hug with Toni.

''I have a serious jet lag, but that's nothing new. Thanks for inviting me, I am happy to be here. It's good to see you, you are glowing. Both of you are.'' He looked between Cheryl and Toni and could feel the rays of happiness they were radiating.

''We're glad you could make it. I'll show you to your room.'' Cheryl gestured for the stairs and both Jughead and Toni were meant to follow until the doorbell rang.

Toni turned around and reached for the doorknob and opened it in one swift move, seeing a raven-haired girl pull off her sunglasses. It was nobody else but Veronica Lodge on their front porch, looking as stunning as ever.

''My, my, there is my favorite partner in crime. The one and only Veronica Lodge.'' Cheryl chirped as she saw her friend with a big smile on her face. Before Toni even had the chance, she welcomed Veronica in with a proper hug, kissing her cheek.

''I shouldn't be allowed to look as good as you two do. What is your secret?'' Veronica joked as she embraced Toni and scanned her body up and down.

She still had the same laugh all those years ago which both Toni and Cheryl loved. It was if she could bright the whole room when she stepped into one.

It wasn't until Toni had stepped aside that her eyes fell on Jughead, which she had trouble recognizing after all those years. They had never had the strongest friendship and besides the texts on birthdays and holidays they hadn't talked that much. Still, the same old beanie would give away his identity.

''Jughead?'' Veronica said surprised, feeling a little confused about seeing him after all those years.

He really had become man, rather than the thin boy he used to be. His presence caught her a little off guard, especially when there formed a little smirk on his face.

''The one and only.'' He joked and stepped into her direction.

''Good to see you again, Veronica. It has been ages.'' He said, as he hugged her for the first time in more than twenty years.

It was the perfume that she was wearing and her burning chestnut eyes that looked right through you that screamed to him that this was the Veronica he befriended all those years ago.

''It really has.'' She whispered quietly, feeling her heart sink a little.

Not only she got confronted with a friend she hadn't reached out to, she also hadn't been there for him after his break-up with Betty. Of course, she was Betty's best friend so she was there for her, but it hadn't been fair not ever ask him what it had done to him.

''This is quite the reunion. Never thought we'd get everyone in Riverdale on the same day.''' Toni joked, hinting on how both of them travelled the world all the time and were rarely visiting Riverdale.

''Says the couple that has been all around the world the last ten years. We're not the only ones.'' Jughead joked back and earned a playful punch from Toni.

''Would you care for a drink?'' Cheryl asked them after they were done laughing. Veronica smiled in amusement.

''When have I not, Cheryl?'' She grinned.

Not even five minutes later they were having drinks in the living room of Thistle House. Cheryl poured both her fiancé, Jughead and Veronica and herself a glass of their finest rum.

''How are things feeling as Serpent Queen and Sheriff?'' Veronica laughed and playfully bumped Toni with her shoulder.

After they had come back from their journey Cheryl and Toni had restarted their maple syrup business and Toni reclaimed her spot as Serpent Queen. FP retired not that long after and offered her his position to take over, as she was the spill that could keep the peace and quiet between the North and the South Side.

''Well, I learned from the best. FP taught me a lot.'' She winked at Jughead who smiled proudly by the mention of his Dad.

''How long are you two staying here in Riverdale?'' Cheryl asked them, taking a sip from her glass.

''About two weeks. I plan on spending some time with my Mom.'' Veronica answered with a smile. She called her every week to make sure everything was going fine, but it was very rare that the two of them were together besides the holidays.

''How about you, Jug?'' Toni asked the boy who had been awfully quiet once they started drinking.

''I'll be here for just a few days. I plan on going to LA after.'' He told them, smiling slightly. It wasn't if he didn't love Riverdale, but this town had too much history for him to stay in longer than a week. He planned on stopping by his Dad and Alice but that was about it.

Veronica scanned his face and noticed the sad spark in his eyes which gave her an idea. it was if she could feel why he wanted to get out of this town as soon as possible again, but it was time to bury those grudges.

''I promised to visit Archie and Betty this afternoon... Would you like to join me?'' Veronica asked him carefully and noticed the immediate look of concern on his face. He looked at Cheryl and Toni for backup.

''I think you should go, Jug. You know why.'' Toni told him, not letting him break the eye contact as she held her intense gaze on her.

***

''Hey there little buddy!'' Veronica chirped as Betty and Jonathan opened the door. Betty giggled along with her son as he held his hands out to her best friend, asking for him to take over.

''I think he missed his aunt V.'' Betty said laughing, handing him over to Veronica. The boy immediately smiled when he felt his aunt giving him a hug.

The sight of it was beautiful but her smile faded soon when she saw the boy standing behind her best friend.

''Jug,'' Betty breathed out softly.

He stared right into her deep blue eyes and realized that maybe he should have given her a heads up before he stopped by.

''Hey... Can I come in?'' He asked carefully, not wanting to overstep and waltz in. Veronica looked at the awkward meeting behind her but decided to carry Jonathan into the living room to greet Archie.

''Yeah, sure.'' She said confused, turning around for him to follow her into her house. All those years he had never bothered to stop by and now he was suddenly standing on their front porch. How could she even handle that?

They walked into the living room to see both Archie and Veronica looking at Jonathan who was fighting against his eyelids closing.

''Someone is tired already.'' Veronica whispered, not looking away from the little toddler. Betty picked him up while Jughead and Archie embraced each other tightly after not seeing the other for a very long time.

''Good to see you, brother.'' Archie said quietly, knowing exactly why it had been so long since he had visited Riverdale.

''I'm going to put this little man down for his nap.'' Betty informed the three and disappeared upstairs.

Jughead followed her every movement, and a sad frown formed on his face once she was out of sight. He looked at Archie as if he was asking for consent and he returned a small nod, urging him to follow Betty.

Betty was too occupied with her son to even notice that someone had followed her, as she put the little toddler down in his bed. Every time she looked at him she saw how much he evened out both her and Archie and she couldn't be more prouder to call him hers.

Jughead stopped in the door opening, looking at the girl he once loved putting down her son. He could swear that she hadn't aged a day as she still looked as beautiful as ever.

''Can we talk?'' He said softly. It wasn't until she heard his voice that she realized that he had been standing there.

''About what?'' Betty snapped annoyed. She didn't even bother turning around as she couldn't bring herself to let him look into her eyes and see the hurt on her face.

''You know what I mean, Betty. I want to apologize.'' Jughead sighed quietly. He knew he deserved this, but that didn't make it any easier.

''For what exactly, Jug? For not acknowledging that letting you go hurt me too? For avoiding me all those years at all our family meetings, making sure you weren't there when I was and the other way around? For not showing up at my wedding? Or for not even bothering to come see Jonathan the past three years?'' Betty was practically yelling by now, rambling out everything she had been holding in for so long. A part of her wanted to scream, punch him, tell him how much he had hurt her, but she couldn't. Not with her son in the room, not with him looking like a broken puppy to her.

''All of it.'' He whispered, tears stinging in his eyes.

''I am terribly sorry.'' He added with his voice cracking in emotion as Betty remained silent. The silence felt the room almost uncomfortably long that neither of them knew if words were enough to express what was going on between them.

Betty was happy now with the life she had. But a part of her always kept wondering if they could have stayed friends if things were different. She had felt responsible for breaking up their family and letting FP behind with his son all over the world. She could have fought harder, she could have made him stay. But that would have been cruel. You can't keep someone you love in a town that he feels trapped in.

''Why, Jug? I know I hurt you, but this wasn't easy for me either. I missed you every single day, not knowing if you were okay, if you were having the life you dreamed off. It killed me.'' She said quietly, wiping away the tear that escaped her eyes.

''You want to know why?'' He asked her, stepping closer into the room now. His lips had stopped trembling as he could see that this wasn't only about his heartbreak. It was about their journey and how they had both made mistakes that ended up leaving the other in a lot of pain.

''Yes, I do. Tell me why.'' Betty crossed her arms and let him come closer to her as she folded her hands into her sleeves. He took a deep breath to collect all his courage to tell her what he had been feeling all those years.

''Because looking at you or even thinking of you felt like someone crushing my heart over and over again. I know I am the one that made the choice to go away. I know I was the one ending it. But part of me kept wondering if things would have been different if I'd stayed. If it could have been our wedding, or our kids.'' He told her softly, looking straight into her piercing blue eyes, hoping to see something familiar, maybe even hoping to see that she felt the same way.

''I loved you, Jug. More than you'd probably give me credit for. More than I could possibly explain you.'' It was almost impossible for Betty to look him right into his eyes without feeling like totally breaking down. She had true loved him with her whole heart, but people change, people grow up and eventually they both knew things had to end.

Jughead knew what she was saying. He knew that she had loved him just as much as he had loved her. But he couldn't stay in Riverdale if he wanted to follow his dreams and she was determined to stay here instead of running away from all the trauma.

She promised herself to face it and repair everything that had crumbled down in their teen years. This was the town that helped her become who she is. This was the town she wanted to write stories about, that she wanted to keep safe in a way she hadn't always been able to as a teenager.

''You did what you had to do. For both of us. You would have been stuck here in Riverdale. I was meant to be in this town, just like Archie is to finish what his father had started. I have my Mom and your Dad to keep an eye on. And I wouldn't want that any other way. I wouldn't trade having my son for the world. You were always meant for greater things. We both knew that.'' She told him softly, stepping closer to him and placing her hand on his arm, stroking her thumb up and down.

A part of him wanted her to be wrong, or for him to admit that he made a mistake. But did he really? Wouldn't staying in Riverdale be a mistake? Wouldn't they both blame each other for being trapped in a place neither of them would feel good in?

''I hope you know I still care for you, Betty. I always have and I always will.'' He now grabbed both her arms into his own hands, giving his words more power as he added a soft smile, hoping that she knew that what he said was genuine.

''I do too, Juggie.'' She whispered back, embracing him a tight hug that felt so familiar, even after all these years.

''Can Jonathan meet his Uncle Jughead now?'' Betty smiled and asked the question that made a grin form on Jughead's face. He couldn't wait to finally see the little guy.

***

In the meantime Archie had made Veronica a cup of coffee while they had talked about her flight back to Riverdale and her upcoming stay at Thistle house. It had been some time since Jughead got upstairs and Veronica was getting worried that maybe things had gone out of hand.

''You think things are okay up there?'' She asked Archie worriedly, gesturing to the ceiling. Archie placed down his coffee and let her question sink in for a minute. He wasn't sure this was what Betty wanted, but he knew that this was something that needed to happen one day.

''It was about time. I know they are both hurt. They need this closure.'' He decided to answer, leaving aside whether they were okay or not. Conversations like that weren't meant to be about being okay or not, it was about the confrontation and the next step.

''But how have you been Ronnie? You look amazing.'' Archie smiled to her and her returning the same smile back. He wasn't lying, Veronica was truly glowing.

''You look very good yourself, Archie. I've been good. Never thought I'd say this but I am glad to be in Riverdale. I haven't seen my Mom and Mary in a very long time.'' As Veronica wasn't that much in Riverdale the only times when they really saw each other was at birthdays or anniversaries of the marriage of their Moms. It had been a little uncomfortable at first, but both of them knew how much they loved each other and supported that no matter what.

''They just went to Spain for a few weeks. Even my Mom has a tan now.'' Archie joked, and let Veronica laugh along with him.

''How does being mayor treats you?'' She asked him curiously, as the last time they saw each other he had been campaigning.

''It's crazy, but in a good way. I hope I am making my Dad proud.'' He smiled shyly, as he mentioned his father. He missed him every single day of his life but fulfilling his wish made it feel like a part of him was there every single day.

''You do, Archie. I am sure of that.'' Veronica placed her hand on his arm and smiled sympathetically. He appreciated the gesture and placed one of his hands on top of hers.

''I'll never forget how you were there for me when he passed. I don't know how I would have gone through that without you. You were my rock.'' The tears were stinging in his eyes as he recalled almost falling apart when his Dad had passed. But she had been there, helping through it no matter what.

''I'd do it again in a heartbeat.'' Veronica told him softly, as the two of them shared a loving look for a few seconds before they heard footsteps coming downstairs and a content Betty and Jughead walking into the living room.

Archie asked Betty with his eyes whether she was okay or not, because if he even had said the tiniest thing to upset her, he would ask Jughead to leave, best friend or not.

''I'm okay, Arch. We're okay now. Really.'' She assured them and a sweet smile formed on her face as she looked at her husband and back at Jughead, who smiled back at her.

''Well, let's go to Pop's tonight. For old time sake.'' Archie smiled, and looked at the four of them who couldn't wait to get back to that same old booth.

**

The four of them sitting together at Pop's felt like it was just like it was supposed to be. The only difference now was that all four of them had a career and Betty and Archie even had a kid that was once again dropped off by his grandparents.

But underneath it all they were still those teenagers who were trying their hardest to keep each other safe. Not that it was always easy in a town like theirs, but they managed to still be there for the big moments. Even Jughead who had finally opened up seemed to never want to leave ever again. This felt like a safe haven. Maybe the running away from all the hurt was over now.

''As much as I am having fun, we need to head back to Thistle House. It is going to be a long day tomorrow.'' Veronica said as she ate her last few fries.

Despite the fun they were having they had to agree as it was almost midnight by now. The wedding was tomorrow, and they were expected at noon, so it was better not to go all out tonight.

''Yeah, let's go. My jetlag is seriously kicking in now.'' Jughead laughed.

''We'll pay, guys. This is on us. Welcome back to Riverdale.'' Archie winked and grabbed his wallet to but a few dollar bills on the table.

''Thanks, Archie. That's very sweet. This was really nice, we should do this more often.'' Veronica smiled and realized for the very first time how much she had missed having this with them. Nowadays life was happening to them, running through their agendas and forgetting what was most important.

''Agreed. Nothing beats Pop's burgers.'' Jughead added when he helped Veronica to put on her coat, which she happily accepted.

''Goodnight guys. We'll see you tomorrow.'' Betty smiled softly as she looked at her two friends.

The way to Thistle House wasn't that far, but the walk was feeling like an eternity and neither Jughead nor Veronica seemed to know what to say. What could you possibly tell one of your high school friends that you hadn't seen in years? That things were just okay? That things weren't? Could you have small talk, or should it be about your deepest fears? Was there even something in between or was it all or nothing?

''How are you feeling about being back, Jughead?'' Veronica broke the silence and looked at the boy next to her who was looking down at his own feet, following his footsteps.

''Weird. But good, I think. I never realized how much I missed all of you.'' He said shyly, not ready to get himself to looking at her. Not only because he didn't want to show his vulnerability, but just as much because he felt like her eyes would look right through him.

''Are you planning on staying any longer after the wedding?'' She followed up with another question, a part of her hoping that he'd stay so she could figure out what was behind those walls.

All those years she'd never thought that there was going to be a day where she was interested in Jughead in a new way, that she couldn't possibly figure out. Was it their common interests? Or that their exes were married now? Or was there something behind him that intrigued her from the moment they had met. That Jughead had been a boy, but he was a man now, which set him in a completely different light.

''Depends, maybe I will, maybe I won't. I'll see what life hands me. I am stopping by my Dad and Alice tomorrow morning. Might stick around awhile for them.'' After walking next to her for ten minutes he now looked her way and gave her a soft smile, which she gladly returned to him.

''How about you, miss world traveller.'' He joked slightly, bumping her shoulder with his own in a playful way.

The sound of her laughter filled the silent street and he would swear that something inside him happened seeing her laugh like that. What was it with that Veronica Lodge that suddenly was so different from the girl she used to be?

''I am staying a while for my Mom and Mary too. And of course to catch up with Betty and Archie, I haven't seen them all year.'' She said with a sad smile. It was if returning to Riverdale opened her eyes about how she had been distant to not only her friends, but to her own mother too.

''Time flies by.'' He mumbled, saying out loud what she was thinking.

''I might even stay for good. Who knows.'' She said quietly, thinking of how traveling the world all by herself to run her fashion empire maybe wasn't making her as happy as it used to be.

Their feet had reached the gravel of the path towards the entrance of Thistle House and they realized that once they set foot in that building that their conversation would come to an end. Neither of them could explain why this was so hard, but there were so many unspoken things that they had to talk about that Jughead decided to be the one to ask.

''Would you like a drink, maybe? We could catch up some more you if you want to. I am very curious to hear about all the places you have seen.'' He asked her, his flushing cheeks not noticeable in the dark.

''I'd love that.'' She answered him, smiling softly as she could feel the tension building up.

**

''Who would have ever thought that we'd be together again at Cheryl and Toni's wedding? It's crazy.'' Jughead shook his head slightly as he relaxed against the head of his bed. The room was big and fitted perfectly into the way this house was decorated, which meant a lot of black and red.

''We're both busy traveling around the world, but it's important to be there for the big moments.'' She answered his rhetorical question.

Veronica had taken some water this time, as she didn't want to get up with a hangover before she had to look good all day. If someone loved a drink then it was Veronica Lodge, but she made thought through decisions and knew exactly when to drink and when not. Meeting with a client that she needed to convince? Always a drink. Needing to be sharp on her friend's big day? Definitely water.

Jughead stared at her for a few seconds, looking for something in her brown eyes that he could describe as loneliness, but he wasn't quite sure that it was there. She could tell a thousand stories about her trips, but none of them showed her what was going on in that mind of hers.

''Doesn't it ever feel empty to you? Seeing so many cultures, meet so many fascinating people, doing everything you ever dreamed of but all of it feeling like a curse because you can't share it with that one special person?'' He suddenly asked her, his voice turning soft and almost a little insecure.

His question implied that this was exactly what he felt and if he was being honest with himself, he had never opened up to anybody about what was going on in his mind. People were curious about his next book, or the new murder mystery he had heart somewhere. Not about how lonely being a writer with no real home was.

Veronica's face softened and it felt like he caught her on her darkest thought that she had never wanted to share with someone before. How could she really? Her best friend was married to the one man she'd ever loved and the people she worked with could be seen as friends, but she never wanted them close to her personal life.

Dating wasn't her thing anymore now she was never was at the same place more than a few months. Her only real home was back here in Riverdale, but that town had too much history to let her open up to the people she really cared about.

So no, nobody knew how lonely she was. She had tried to make the feeling disappear with meaningless one-night stands, but that turned totally against her later on. For the first time in so long someone asked something so personal and she thought it was time to say it out loud.

''It does, Jughead. It always does. But I've always loved what I did. I breathe fashion. I couldn't be stuck here. Don't you love what you do?'' She asked him, now doubting that he still loved writing when this was the feeling he got in return for that.

Veronica loved her job and she couldn't think of being stuck in Riverdale all those years even if that meant feeling that emptiness sometimes but that didn't mean that sometimes she allowed herself to think how badly she wanted to go back now. Maybe things were the same for Jughead. 

''I hear the most impossible mysteries and crimes all over the world, I get to write about it and then people read it. Thousands of them do. Maybe even millions. I shouldn't feel lonely with so many readers following every letter I write. But maybe it was all just a way to run away from this town. From the real thing.'' His voice spoke softly, cracking slightly as he said those last few words. He avoided her concerned look at all costs as he was afraid to break down right there and then.

The more he said, the more Veronica realised that they weren't so different after all. She never ran away from this town the way he did, but she could feel his struggle between never settling anywhere, loving that freedom and needing the comfort of that one person, have a family and stay there forever.

''Maybe you were running, but this was your dream. You worked for this and deserved to have the successes you have. Isn't it always a compromise we make every day? We're never in the same spot for longer than a few months, so we know we can't get involved with anyone and break someone's or our own heart. Isn't that a choice?'' The questions she asked him were both for herself and for Jughead, and even when the way she said it implied her answer, she started to wonder if that really was the way she looked at it.

Their life had always been about that one big choice. Going back to a comfortable place, meet that one person, and be with them forever. But by now that was all a big fairy tale and a thing that society made you believe you wanted. They had both decided that life didn't revolve around love, but that bigger dreams would always win the battle. Maybe up until today they did. 

''I can't imagine my life without writing. But I don't want to grow old, look back and realize that I missed out on so many things. I don't want to be all alone when I look back on my life. I thought that was what I wanted. But it's not. Nobody wants that, it's just something people say to hide their hurt. Lone wolfs don't exist. They need someone too.'' He smiled slightly and took a sip of his water after Veronica convinced him not to drink.

For years he felt that the lone wolf image was something that was meant for him. Nobody would ever understand what was going on in his head, so letting someone in there and show the mess that had been building in his teenage life with all the trauma and heartbreak wasn't something he desired.

''Do you regret going? Do you regret breaking up with Betty?'' She asked quietly, feeling nerves taking over her as she somehow was afraid of his answer.

Veronica only knew the man in front of her as the beanie wearing boy that was head over heels with her best friend, and she wouldn't be surprised if deep down those feelings would still be there.

''I regret hurting her, yeah. But no, I did what I had to do. I needed to breathe. And when I look at her and Archie... I thought I was going to feel broken and hurt again like all those years ago when I found out about them, but somehow it makes sense. All of it does. She was meant to get there, with him.'' He answered her, the expression in his face softening now he came to the conclusion that this was where the road was supposed to take him. There was something about her that was special to him and that would never change. But how could he be mad at someone for being happy?

Maybe it was exactly that what Veronica needed to ask him the following question, feeling her stomach flutter more and more the longer she looked at him. Where this sudden shyness and flushed cheeks were coming from was the biggest mystery to her, but it had been there since the second they reunited.

Was it their common interest now? Or maybe that he had always been unreachable? There was something new in his eyes, something she had never seen before that made her heart swell.

''And you? Who are you to meant to get with?'' Her voice was a soft low whisper, as she looked at him with their faces just a few inches from each other.

She barely winked, hoping to send out with her eyes what she was trying to say here. Was it the few drinks she had before? Or was it the way he smiled so sweet to her and made her feel understood by someone for the very first time in over fifteen years?

Jughead slowly scooted over closer to her, his eyes drifting towards her lips. They were so perfect and looked so soft that he couldn't think of anything else but those lips touching his own.

This wasn't the same Veronica Lodge he befriended all those years ago, but yet she was still exactly the person he remembered. But right now she was the only one who would ever understand his thoughts and maybe sharing that with someone special wasn't so scary after all.

''Maybe the answer to that question has been right in front of me all along.'' He let out in a whisper, before closing the small gap that was left between them.

It was a small peck where in his own lips brushed hers for just a moment as if he was testing the waters before knowing that it was safe to go all in. He couldn't mess up with her, not after letting his walls down.

For a second he thought she was going to back out and tell him that he read her signals wrong, but to his surprise she was the one locking their lips again in a more passionate kiss now.

Her tongue unexpectedly brushed along his bottom lip but the voices in his head were completely silent now. He was supposed to do things out of his heart. And that heart was telling him that she was everything he needed for at least tonight, and maybe all the days after that.

As they both experienced one of the most passionate kisses they had ever had her hands started to unbutton his dress shirt, but that's where he needed to look at her first. He couldn't sleep with her before being honest.

''Veronica...'' He breathed out, barely audible. It was almost impossible to break from a kiss like that, but he had to. This isn't some random girl he was about to sleep with. This was Veronica Lodge.

She looked at him with curiosity, her eyes playful and soft which gave him the courage to say what was on his mind.

''I haven't done something intimate with someone in a very long time. I really don't want to mess this up... and I don't want you to regret this.'' He said softly, placing a strand of hair behind her ear as her fingers played with his shirt.

''That's okay, Jones. Don't worry. I won't regret this with you. I could never.'' She gave him an assuring smile and kissed his cheek softly, before her little kisses had reached his mouth.

It was all Jughead needed to hear to go all in and so he grabbed her hips firmly to settle her in his lap. His mouth attached to her throat to peck feather light kisses on them, driving her crazy and almost begging for more.

From all the people she thought she was ever going to hook up with Jughead Jones hadn't been on that list until a few hours ago. But there she was, straddling his lap in the middle of a King Size bed in a room in Thistle House with his hands exploring her thighs, reaching higher and higher until they had reached her breasts and finally unbuttoning her blouse.

After all those years of being alone Jughead had almost forgot the beauty of the female body but it was safe to say that he was amazed by the way she looked. She was so perfect; her skin was so soft and her smile was the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen.

Veronica cupped his cheeks and smiled devilishly as she now unbuckled his belt. This wasn't just any night. This was the night of two people who melted together as one after feeling so different all those years.

***

''Are things seriously fine, Betty? I know that seeing Jug was difficult for you.'' Archie asked her worriedly, softly caressing her hair as he pulled her closer. They were wrapped up in their sheets and she used him to keep herself warm. Her head rested on his chest and now he had started to talk to her she opened her eyes again.

''I think we really are. Maybe Jughead and I should go to my Mom and FP tomorrow, together. I think they'd be happy to see that things are fine now. We haven't celebrated the holidays together in over ten years now.'' Betty smiled and let out a sigh.

It was a little bittersweet, as she couldn't wait to see the expression on their faces if they would visit them together and telling them things were fine now, but on the other hand the memory of him avoiding her still hurt her. Why did they never fight harder to restore their relationship?

''Your Mom is going to cry if she sees the two of you show up at her door together.'' Archie smiled, picturing Alice opening in the door and not being able to hide her emotions.

''She definitely is.'' Betty chuckled and shook her head in amusement.

It was about way more than seeing Jughead again after a long time, but everything they had put their parents through. Over the years Alice and FP had been there for everyone in their big dysfunctional family, whether it was helping Jughead with his writer's block or his trouble with Stonewall, Polly getting back to normal life, Jellybean hitting puberty, Charles adjusting to life in Riverdale, or Betty's college applications.

They were there as a team, supporting all of them no matter the blood bond. But all of that became difficult when Jughead asked her the impossible and she turned him down. It had been a nasty break-up which even Alice and FP couldn't process as easily as they thought. Not that they held a grudge against one of them for breaking their kids' heart, but this was grief for the whole family, not just a heartbreak only Betty and Jughead had to deal with.

''Since she is with FP she started caring for Jughead like her own and I know that deep down both her and FP were hurt that we never had the whole family together anymore. If it wasn't me who wasn't there because we were with Hermione and Mary then it was Jughead cancelling the last minute, being at the other side of the world.'' She said quietly, her heart breaking a little more now she said it out loud again. Things had been so messy, and it was good that both of them were done with that now.

''You did the right thing. I am proud of you.'' He said softly, kissing her forehead as he wrapped her up in his embrace.

She felt so secure in his arms that she was certain that this was something she'd never want to change again. This was where she belonged, with Archie Andrews in their own house with their son close to them.

''Things are finally going to change, aren't they?'' She hummed and closed her eyes as she traces patterns on his bare chest.

***

It wasn't the alarm clock that woke them up out of their slumber, but the unfamiliar feeling of a warm body pressed against their own. When Jughead turned around he looked at the raven-haired woman who's eyes slowly started to flutter open.

''Morning, beautiful.'' He said softly, a chuckle escaping his mouth as he saw the smile on her face.

Everything about this was so new and fragile, but for the time being both of them just wanted to savour this warm and secure feeling of their bodies together, not caring about the next step or what this would even mean. Time stood still for a moment as all they did was looking at one another and remember every touch of last night.

''Tonight was...'' Veronica whispered softly, shaking her head slightly as she couldn't finish her sentence. She had no idea what the right words were as this was something she had never had to describe before.

The feeling frightened her, but his eyes were calm which made her believe that things maybe weren't as scary as she thought it was.

''...Special. It's hard to describe an intimate moment with a woman like you. Even as a writer... I am a little lost for words.'' He filled in for her, making her blush with his sweet words as his hands placed her hair behind her ear.

The last woman he had been with that he had feelings for had been Betty and he was sure what he had experienced tonight wasn't the same. It was different in a way that he couldn't stop smiling. He was glad it wasn't the exact same feeling, because he was never looking for someone to experience that same thing with. He longed for someone who made him feel new things that had been buried deep inside him and only another person could find. Maybe, just maybe she was that other person.

''I need to be honest with you, Jughead.'' Veronica said carefully, as her body temperature was rising.

He wasn't just any other guy who she had hooked up with and never had to talk to again. This was Jughead Jones. The boy she had known all her life, the boy that was more like her than she had ever thought. If she wasn't going to say this out loud now than she would never say it to him.

Jughead gave her a small encouraging nod to tell her to go on as his fingers still stroke her bare arm.

''This thing, sharing this with someone I've known for a long time, who I have a connection with, even if that wasn't the strongest one before, is something I haven't experienced in a very long time. It terrifies me.'' Her voice was soft and low, afraid of the words that just fell out of her mouth.

It wasn't like her to say something so vulnerable, but she knew by the way he had treated her last night that she could trust him and would never judge her for feeling this way. That was different from all the flings she had over the years with men or women who would never understand her commitment issues.

They thought she wasn't interested or just a way to break up with them, so after a few years of getting her own heart broken she stopped dating at all and just had some one nights stand whenever she felt like it.

''I am terrified too. So at least now we can be scared together.'' Jughead answered softly, smiling to her as he pulled her a little closer.

Veronica let out a breath that she had been holding in from the second that she had woken up and felt relief wash all over her.

''And maybe, if we get a little less scared, we could see what this is. If that is something you feel okay with. I just don't want to miss out on something beautiful because of our past or because the voices in my head tell me to run and protect myself. I want to get hurt if that's is what this is leading us to. Or maybe it was the one thing that had been so close along. We travelled the world to find that person, but maybe it was back there were it all started.'' He spoke to her, telling her that no matter what, there was something between them that he didn't want to run away from just because that was a habit.

''We were so different.'' Veronica sighed and shook her head with a smile on her face.

And she was right. As teenagers they weren't that close, the only thing bringing them together were they mutual best friends. Neither of them would have guessed a night like this was ever about to happen.

''The rich girl from New York and the homeless Southside boy, yeah... we were. But, now? Two lonely souls who pursue their dream but feel empty inside all the time? Not so different after all.'' He smiled, and she nodded in agreement.

Maybe this was what time did with people. It didn't just let drift people apart, but it brought people closer together. Sometimes you didn't even recognize your own childhood best friend anymore after spending years together and sometimes the people you thought you would never have a connection with suddenly were more like you than you would have ever imagined.

''We could dive into the water and drown, or we'll see the world that is down in the ocean. It's up to us.'' He whispered, as she leant against his chest and gazed to a spot on the ceiling. She looked up to meet his eyes and processed what he was saying, realizing that he was asking her something big, that she had no idea of who to answer just yet.

As if the universe knew that her words were frozen Jughead's phone began to ring. She could see Betty's name popping up on his screen and so he answered.

''Hey, Betty. What's up?'' He greeted her.

''Morning, Jug. I was wondering if you'd like to visit our parents together today. If you'd be okay with that.'' Betty asked him carefully on the other line.

She knew she was asking him a lot since they had just made up a day ago, but in her eyes, this was a first step getting back her friend.

''I just know that it would mean the world to them. They did so much for us that it feels like we owe them this. Don't you think? They got hurt too. And since we're okay...'' Betty continued after a silence on the other line.

Jughead frowned for a second, but then looked at Veronica next to him and realized that it was time to really let go of the past.

''You are right, Betty. That seems like a great idea. I'll come your way in a bit. I need some time to dress up, but I'll be there in an hour.'' He could practically hear the smile on Betty's face and knew he had done the right thing by agreeing on her plan. He missed both his Dad and Alice like crazy and it would be good to show them that they had finally made up.

She asked him of both he and Veronica would drive to the wedding with her and Archie, considering they didn't have a lift to go there.

''Yes, Veronica and I will both carpool with you guys.'' He confirmed and that's when she told him she had to go change but would see him in an hour.

''That's our cue.'' Veronica laughed and got out of bed to get dressed.

***

Back in the Smith-Jones household FP and Alice were getting dressed himself, almost ready to take off and go to the wedding. Alice was putting the last touches of her make-up on her face as FP snaked his arms around her waist from behind and started to prep soft kisses in her neck.

''Stop that, you make me want to rip that suit of your body right here and right now.'' Alice hummed contently but playfully pulled him away from her as she knew where this was going to lead if she gave into the temptation.

Still, FP didn't give that easily and grabbed her waist more firmly now, his hands traveling upwards to her breasts, squeezing them through the denim of her red dress.

''What are you waiting for then?'' He growled in her ear, before his lips attached to her throat again.

Alice turned around in his arms and gave him a firm look as she placed her arms around his neck. She loved this playful side of him but both her hair and make-up would be ruined if they would end up in bed now. Besides, she was sure she wasn't getting up after and they couldn't miss the wedding.

''Honey, as hot as you may look right now, your son is coming over in twenty minutes.''

She pointed out, raising her eyebrow as she looked at him.

Alice hoped that this would be enough to keep her hands off her body far at least the next hour but FP wasn't convinced.

''We can be quick.'' He smirked, his hands caressing her sides as she looked at the doubt in her eyes.

But then she got the solution. They had to compromise.

''What if we save this for tonight, handsome?'' She purred, her hands travelling down his chest towards his pants, stopping right before his crotch.

''That sounds like something I can be onboard with.'' He hummed amused as he knew that even if he wasn't allowed to tease her now, he could have her tonight.

''I promise you that tonight will be just as good as our honeymoon.'' She made a dirty promise to keep him satisfied for the time being. What she also knew was that this statement would drive him insane all night and tease her just enough that it would still be appropriate. Or maybe it wouldn't, that was something she liked too.

''We'll just have to pretend we're in Rome.'' She laughed and kissed him softly. His hands were now carefully placed on her waist and squeezed softly as he tasted the lipstick that surprisingly enough tasted like strawberries.

''So, we can have pizza afterwards?'' He raised his eyebrow, loving the idea of eating pizza with her in bed after he had done everything dirty he had in mind for her.

''Oh definitely. And those chocolate dipped strawberries of course.'' She whispered in his ears and he recalled the memory of that night, which made a shiver go down his spine. God, this woman was everything to him.

He took a few seconds to look at her, his face now softening and realizing that she really was the winning ticket in the lottery. And he had been the lucky bastard to have her.

''You still take my breath away every single day, you know that?'' He whispered, placing a strand of hair behind her ear and looking her up and down.

Alice looked away and chuckled slightly. At this point in her life she couldn't believe that anymore, not when she had passed the age of sixty.

''I'm old, FP. Even my grandkids are grown-ups now. Don't sugar-coat it.'' The tone in her voice was meant to be playful or even a little jokingly, but he could hear right through that and hear the little hurt behind her statement.

She wanted to get out of his embrace, but he didn't let her and pulled her even closer.

''I am serious, Alice. Your beauty amazes me. Every single dimple, freckle, scar or wrinkle tells a story. It just feels like I get to discover more and more of these stories every single day. You're beautiful.'' He looked at her with love in his eyes, not a doubt in his mind that every single thing about her was the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen.

Alice teared up hearing something so sweet and realized that this man is truly crazy about her. Just as crazy she is about him.

''Have I told you how much I love you?'' She asked him, stroking his stubble with her hand.

''You mention it every now and then but can't hurt to say it again.'' He smirked and leant in to peck a soft kiss on her lips, which she gladly accepted.

''All kidding aside, I love you too, Alice. I love you a little more every single day. Since I am with you it feels like the sun is always shining. That means I haven't had a rainy day in over twenty years. Thanks to you.'' He had rested his forehead against hers and they took each other's presence in for a moment.

''Come, your son is waiting for us downstairs.'' Alice said softly and intertwined her hand with his own.

**

Jughead had knocked a few times and looked sideward to face Betty. She smiled assuringly and places her hand on his arm for just a bit as a sign of comfort. This might be one of the most difficult things they have ever done. This was a turning point that had been long overdue. Betty took a step backwards to stand behind Jughead when she heard someone fumble with the lock.

FP opened the door and his face started to beam immediately. Right in front of him was the son he hadn't seen in over two years now and who he missed dearly.

''Boy! It's so good to see you!'' He said joyfully, not waiting to throw his arms around him in that moment. Jughead chuckled and fell into his arms, holding back his tears as he realised how much he had missed him.

''We're so happy that you're here again.'' FP hummed with his eyes closed, not planning on letting go of Jughead anytime soon. Alice had stood behind FP with the biggest smile on her face as she saw a tear escaping Jughead's eyes. She knew that he had missed both of them more than he'd probably ever dared to say out loud. Her eye felt on her daughter and it took her a few seconds to realise that she was smiling as well. But then it hit her. All those years they had never showed up at their doorstep together. And now they were.

''Betty?'' Alice said in disbelief, looking between her daughter and Jughead.

''Hi, Mom.'' Betty smiled, laughing about their confused faces.

FP pulled back out of the embrace as he heard Betty talking and caught on the current situation. Were they really together here now? After avoiding being together for years?

''Wait, what does this mean?'' He asked confused, a smile tugging on his lips as he was already filling in the answer to that question.

''It means that Betty and I had a good talk when I came back yesterday. We want to let go of the past, including hurting you for breaking up the family. We know all you wanted was for everyone to be there during the big moments, and I am so sorry that I was so stubborn.'' Jughead confessed shyly, hoping that one day they could be forgiven for this.

''So that means...?'' Alice asked hopefully, looking at her husband who was thinking the exact same thing as she was.

''Everything is good now.'' Betty filled in, smiling back at Jughead who nodded along with her statement.

It was so great for both of them to finally say that out loud that they almost didn't know how to handle the relief of a cold feud that had been going on for years. But things were clearly better now. They had to stay that way. Forever.

FP made room for both of them to step into the living room now and they followed. FP had managed to intertwine his fingers with Alice's and send her a look that only she could read as true happiness. For years that had been the only thing missing in their lives and now finally they had it.

''You two look beautiful by the way.'' Jughead smiled, looking them both up and down and seeing their beautiful outfits. It wasn't every day that his Dad wore a tux with a purple tie just as the dress code had asked him to. Alice was wearing a subtle but beautiful long red dress also totally according to the dress code.

Jughead had kept it a little simpler but he did wear a touch of red in his suit and Betty had gone all out with her purple coloured dress. FP looked proudly at his wife and placed his hand on her waist while a sneaky smile crept on his face.

''Alice is irresistible in that dress, don't you think?'' He grinned, kissing her cheek and making her blush for the thousandth time that night.

Jughead and Betty shared a look, knowing that they couldn't say too much about that. They had gotten used to their affection which was adorable and disgusting at the same time to them.

''As long as you keep your hands off each other in public.'' Jughead joked, pointing out FP's hand that had travelled to her lower back, on his way to grab her butt.

''You've seen them together for over fifteen years now, Jug. You know they are animals.'' Betty said nonchalantly and earned a snort for Jughead who couldn't keep it in anymore.

''Elizabeth!'' Alice scoffed as she wasn't used to language of her daughter like that.

''Can you tell me that I am lying?'' Betty raised her eye-bow and that's where Betty caught her. She was absolutely right, which made it way more embarrassing.

''I just like for everyone to know that he's all mine.'' She fired back, smirking at FP who shamelessly scanned her body up and down, even in front of their kids.

''I think the matching wedding rings are pretty much giving that away.'' Jughead joked which made all three of them laugh.

''Speaking of weddings, we need to head out or Cheryl will have our head for being too late.'' Betty looked at her watch and gestured for them to follow her to the front door. If there was one wedding where they couldn't be late than it was Cheryl and Toni's wedding which was probably planned until the tiniest details.

**

Toni was fixing the last things of her make-up while Veronica helped her doing her hair in the right way. When they arrived, she had thought of checking up with her before she had to walk down the aisle, since she hadn't gotten the chance to talk privately to her before.

''Are you ready to be a wife?'' Veronica smiled, looking at her through the mirror as she perfected her hair with a finishing touch.

Toni let out the breath she had been holding in and returned the smile through the mirror and then nodded. After all those years it was finally time and she couldn't be more ready. No cold feet, just excitement to marry the love of her life.

''I've been waiting so long for this moment, Veronica. She has been mine for twenty years now, but today the whole world knows that it is forever.'' She beamed and turned around in her chair to now really face her.

Toni didn't have any family left that she wanted to have here, and she wasn't the kind of person to really open up about her real feelings about the wedding. She played it all cool, but deep down she had the nerves everyone is always talking about too. Not because of the doubt, but because of a dream coming true.

''You two make an amazing couple. Cheryl is going to be blown away if she sees you in this dress.'' Veronica said softly and scanned down the beautiful long purple dress Toni was wearing.

It wouldn't be Cheryl and Toni if their wedding wasn't special and really one of a kind. Both of them had seen and experienced so much hurt, pain and violence that neither of them thought it was appropriate to marry in white. Their relationship wasn't like in the books, so their wedding shouldn't be either. This was their day and could be exactly the way they wanted.

''She better be. But I do know other ways to impress her, but that's just for the wedding night.'' Toni winked and got a laugh from Veronica in return.

Still, Toni had known the girl for over decades now and could see that despite her laughing along with her comment that her mind was somewhere else. Maybe it was something with work, but there was something different about her that she couldn't describe as just stress.

''But what is going on with you? You look different than you did yesterday, and you are clearly not here with your head.'' Toni crossed her arms and Veronica immediately felt exposed.

She knew that Betty was good in reading her, but she hadn't expected Toni to burst this bubble so quickly within a matter of minutes. The blush on her cheeks betrayed that she was hiding something, and it was clear that she couldn't deny any longer. Toni was one of her closest friends and that's when Veronica decided to tell her what had happened.

''Can I tell you a secret?'' She said carefully.

''You know you can trust me.'' Toni thought that the question wasn't necessary as they had scared a lot of secrets over the years or just gossip about one of her hook-ups. What made this secret different?

''You have to swear.'' Veronica said firmly. Toni sighed and let her arms fall along her sides.

''Veronica, we've been friends for decades now.'' She answered bluntly, not seeing the point of her doing so mysterious about her secret. This wasn't high school anymore.

''Please, swear it.'' Veronica didn't drop it, so Toni had to take the bait if she wanted to know this.

''Okay, good. I swear.'' She agreed, her face softening now as she saw Veronica's eyes filling with nerves. Maybe it was something bigger than she thought it was. Was she sick? Did she quit her job? Did something traumatic happen to her?

''I slept with Jughead last night.'' Veronica confessed and she backed off a little like she was afraid of what Toni was going to think.

''You did?'' Toni raised her eyebrow. She only got back a slight nod from a somewhat embarrassed Veronica. Not because she regretted the night but more of what people would think of them possibly being together at some point. It was weird and maybe even a little wrong in more way than one, but they did deserve to be happy too, right?

''And now what? Was it just casual? Or is there more?'' Toni asked her when Veronica kept quiet.

''I really don't know, Toni.'' She sighed and sat down on the chair behind her, practically collapsing on there and pinching her nose. Her head was pounding by now because of all the thoughts that had been running through her mind. Toni sat next to her and grabbed her hand, squeezing it for comfort.

''You deserve someone, Ron. But you need to be open for that possibility.'' Toni could read her like a book and that was all she needed today. Veronica smiled slightly and gave her a small nod after processing.

''I may marry my princess today but getting here wasn't always easy. It asks for compromise, unconditional love and understanding and I know you are capable of those things. You have to ask yourself the question if you are going to let him in to that part of you.'' She said softly, hoping to reach something in her heart and asking her the right question for her to make a decision about this.

''I felt something, Toni. I really did. It scares the hell out of me. This is Jughead we're talking about.'' Veronica said softly and let her mind drift to last night and the man who was now probably already in his seat to wait for the wedding to start. What was she going to tell him? Could she do this with him? Could she risk getting hurt and hurting both her ex-boyfriend and best friends?

''Take a chance, Lodge. Jughead is a good person. Sometimes we just need to realize that the person we have been waiting for wasn't somewhere in our future but was in our past all along. You should go for it. You owe it to yourself.'' Toni said convincingly, grabbing both hands of her friend and squeezing it. She knew Veronica just needed that small nudge towards her own happiness. She saw the look in Veronica's eyes sparkle once she had processed Toni's words.

''Thanks, Topaz. Now go get married.'' She smiled and squeezed both her shoulders.

**

The venue was a beautiful little castle at the border of Riverdale close to Fox Forest that was rarely used. People thought it was a little spooky and kids told each other that this place was haunted but with the sunlight shining through the window and the red and purple wedding decorations made the room way homier. Toni loved the stories that went around about this chateau and Cheryl loved the mysterious vibe that it gave. They had fallen in love with it the moment they saw and so they arranged with Archie that they could use it for their big day.

Betty had her son on her lap who occupied himself with his toy and Archie had his arms wrapped around his wife as he smiled in awe at Jonathan. Alice and FP sat on the other side of them and were in their own little bubble until the music started and the wedding officiate gestured for them to stand up.

Toni was waiting for her bride to arrive in the most beautiful long purple dress and her beautiful pink-brown curled hair. Their wedding was not as traditional as other couples, which was exactly what they wanted. They didn't need someone giving each other away because it had always been just the two of them.

Cheryl slowly walked towards her bride, with her sleeves of her red dress following her every step. She looked like a princess out of a fairy tale which was confirmed by the crowd who slowly gasped seeing her. Her eyes slowly filled with tears when she looked at Toni, who had the most joyful smile on her face. This was their day. This was what always had meant to happen.

''Dearly beloved. We are here today to celebrate the wonderful love between Cheryl Majorie Blossom and Antionette Topaz. First, I'd like to give the word to the brides to be.'' The officiator stated and looked at the two women.

It was Cheryl who grabbed her notes first, smiling like the teenager that once fell in love with Toni. This was her girl. This was who she was meant to end up with.

''Antoinette Topaz. You are the girl that I thought would never come. The girl that had been a dream, the girl that only existed in fairy tales. But there you were as if someone decided to send my guardian angel to earth. That's what you've always been from that moment on. You protect me, you support me, you love me unconditionally. I promised you before, but today I will say once more that for the rest of my life I'll my hardest to be that for you. You own my heart for now and always.'' Cheryl said softly, her voice cracking as she talked.

Toni reached for her cheek and gently wiped away her tears as she herself had to sniff to not let her own tears ruin her make-up.

''Cheryl, you are one of a kind. The woman they only write about in books. That's when I knew it had to be you. It took you some time to realize that this connection was going to be forever, but I'll gladly help you remind for the rest of your life that this, us, is forever and beyond that. My soulmate, my everything. You have been the sun in my life ever since and I can't imagine my life without your sunshine in it.'' Toni had grabbed Cheryl's hands and told her the vows she had written down before and memorized perfectly as this was how she had felt about Cheryl since the very first start.

Dagwood and Juniper handed each of them a ring and they happily placed it on the others ring fingers to finally make it official. It wasn't the rings that made their love forever, that always had been the case. But now the whole world may know it.

''You may now kiss your wife.''

The crowed stood up and yelled when the two women kissed each other. Toni lifted Cheryl up a little and kissed her like it was for the very first time. Everybody needed to know how crazy she was about this red-haired girl. Her love, her life.

**

As the new wives had opened the dance floor Jughead and Archie had stood at the booze table, giving themselves a drink as they looked at Betty and Veronica catching up. Jonathan had pulled on Veronica's dress, asking her to dance so they looked at the adorable sight of her picking up the toddler and swaying him back and forth.

''You have barely said anything to me.'' Jughead suddenly said, snapping Archie out of his gaze.

Archie realized that he was right. Not because he ignored him on purpose, but ever since Betty and Jughead talked things through there had changed something inside him as if Betty's rage had made its way to his own core. Why did she get an apology when he didn't? Why was he so calm now? Why was everything suddenly okay?

''Why aren't you mad, Jug?'' Archie asked, cutting through the chase. Jughead raised his eye-brow as he had no idea where this sudden question came from.

''Why did you ignore Betty all those years and pretended not to hate me?'' Archie added, feeling his anger boiling up more and more. At the other side Jughead's looked softened instead and a look of hurt flashed over his face.

''I never hated you, Archie, I never will.'' He said quietly, feeling hurt that his best friend thought that he had ever felt this way about him. There had happened a lot, but Jughead wasn't the kind of person to actively hate someone. Not even in the worst scenarios.

That's when Archie's face softened too, knowing that his burst out had touched him.

''I'm glad that you guys are okay, but you have no idea what you have put her through. I asked you a thousand times to make things right with her and you always had an excuse. What makes it different this time? Because you can't say no to her? Because it is all an act?'' Archie scoffed lightly as he said what was on his mind. He was afraid that once he was away from Riverdale that everything would get back to how it was before and Betty would be heartbroken all over again. He loved Jughead, but Betty was his soulmate and he'd protect her at any costs. Even if that meant confronting the one other person she'd ever loved and the person that he would call his best friend.

''What do you want me to say? Do you want me to disappear again? Because that's not a problem. I thought that at least we were past this.'' Jughead answered slightly annoyed, placing his drink down on the table and crossing his arms.

If Archie had felt this way all along he had a thousand chances to have said this to him, and this wedding certainly wasn't the time and place.

''Be mad at me Jughead! Be mad that I started dating Betty. Be mad that I married her. Be fucking mad because I broke the only friendship code. Do it. Tell me what you feel. Tell me where I was wrong.'' Archie started to scream at him, the vein in his forehead popping dangerously now. It was the first time he had ever said something out loud. Even to himself. Not even Betty knew that this feeling had been building up inside him the past fifteen years. He wasn't mad at Jughead. He was mad at himself. He always had been, and he wasn't sure he'd ever forgive himself for doing this to his best friend. He was the reason of Betty's hurt; he was the reason of Jughead not coming back to Riverdale. He was the reason of Alice and FP's broken family.

''I won't tell you that your love is wrong. I won't. I wasn't mad. I was hurt. That's something different. And don't say that I was the only one pretending. All four of us did a pretty good job on that the last twenty years, don't you think?'' Jughead started calmly but had to make a point about that he wasn't the only one putting on an act. Each and every one of them made that mistake and made them end up here.

''You never held this against me? Not once?'' Archie had calmed down and looked confused at his friend.

''No. Not to Betty either. Seeing her just reminded me of the mistakes I made and how much I still... cared. But we all have our stories, Archie. Your story was meant to end up with her. Mine isn't.'' He explained his thoughts to him and that's when it slowly started to make sense just a little bit.

''And where is your story taking you then?'' He asked him carefully, as guilt took over him for yelling at him. Jughead smiled slightly, knowing that he had never meant to outburst against him.

''That person might be closer than you would think.'' He said mysterious, blushing slightly as he thought of a certain raved haired girl that was still dancing with her un-biological nephew.

''What do you mean?'' Archie asked him curiously, not at all following what he was talking about.

Jughead knew that if there was one person on this planet, he could be honest with then it was Archie Andrews. If he wasn't telling the truth now, he would hate himself forever and as his friends he deserved to know what happened.

''Last night... Veronica and I... there was something that had never been there before. So, you can be mad at me for breaking that code as well. We're both not saints, Archie. Even if we try hard to be one.'' He smiled slightly, as he had confessed his growing feelings for Veronica.

Instead of being mad Archie placed is hand on Jughead's shoulders, a smile creeping on his face. 

''You know I want you to have every piece of love and happiness in this world, Jughead. Same goes for Ronnie.'' He assured his best friend and earned back a grateful smile.

**

The party was almost over and Veronica had waited all night to see Jughead standing by himself. He had switched all night from either talking to her and Archie, back to his parents, dancing with Toni, catching up with Betty and Kevin that it seemed there was never a moment right enough for her to tell him her decision.

But that's when he took a moment to photograph some of the guest and took a step back to the corners of the castle, hoping to take a few shots with everyone on it carefree dancing around the venue. Before he took the picture, he felt a hand on his shoulder, so he turned around to look into her beautiful brown eyes.

She looked so nervous, but in his eyes that was so very adorable. He waited for her to talk as he could see she was collecting her courage to let the words fall.

''I want to see the ocean. Or at least, feel the water. If that's what you want, too.'' She said softly, a smile appearing on her face.

Jughead was silent for a few seconds, but then he slowly intertwined his free hand with one of her own.

''We'll feel the water, together.'' He assured her, pulling her a little closer. Veronica eyes started to beam the second she heard those words falling from his lips and there flowed a true feeling of happiness through her veins.

''Let's join our friends.'' He smiled, playfully yanking her towards the table where Archie and Betty were already sitting and chatting away.

For the first time in fifteen years it felt like everything had turned back to the way it was. It wasn't a booth at Pop's, but at least it were the four friends together as if nothing had ever changed. They laughed, they smiled, they recalled old memories. 

But were things ever normal for the four of them? Were the looks that Betty send Jughead really that innocent? And was the way Veronica and Archie smiled at each other when Jonathan wanted her attention once again just a laugh between two friends? Was Jughead really okay with seeing Betty and Archie together? How could things between four people with so much history every be carefree?


End file.
